powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Brody Romero
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Brody Romero is the current Ninja Steel Red, Red Ranger of the Ninja Rangers 'and the main protagonist of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History Past 10 years prior to the series, Brody was captured by Galvanax. His father, a ninja master, mysteriously vanished. After which, Brody was forced to work as a slave for the Galaxy Warriors. During this time, he bonded with Redbot, and a shape-shifting alien named Mick, while gaining an enemy in Ripcon. Present is his brother]] In the present, after overhearing Galvanax's plan to get the Ninja Steel back on Earth, he, Redbot, and Mick take the opportunity to escape with the Ninja Nexus Prism. After being forced to use the ship's trash chute as an escape, he and Redbot became separated from Mick. Upon landing, he was attacked by Korvaka, but was saved by the unexpected arrival of Sarah and Preston. The three of them then pulled out three of the Ninja Power Stars, turning them into Power Rangers, with Brody becoming the Red Ranger. The three of them then defeated Korvaka. After trying to hide the Ninja Nexus Prism, it suddenly flew off with three Power Stars still in it, as Brody pointed out. Personality Brody is an exuberant, youthful, positive 18-year-old. Used to being on his own, he can be headstrong and a little impulsive, but with the help of his new friends, soon settles into his role as leader of the Ninja Steel Power Rangers. When he sees something new and cooler, Brody often has a habit on saying "epic", which is a similar trait to Tyler Navarro of Dino Charge fame. Another similar trait that he has to a former ranger, this time Troy Burrows, the Red Ranger in Megaforce, they both have martial arts backgrounds, in Brody's case Ninjustu, and that he comes off as being very calm and collective at times. There are moments in which Brody does not display a lot of emotion unless provoked by an enemy. Brody also has a terrible habit of being too honest, as he isn't very good at lying. Family *Dane Romero - Father *Aiden Romero - Older Brother Ninja Steel Red - Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the Red Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Master Mode Star Zords *Robo Red Zord Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 3-14, 16-18, 21 - Super Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Super Ninja Master Mode, an upgrade version of Ninja Master Mode, in order to operate it. Using the Super Ninja Master Star, the Red Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade or the Ninja Super Steel Blaster to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Super Steel Star *Ninja Super Steel Blaster Zords *Robo Red Zord Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 3-5 - Lion Fire= Arsenal *Ninja Star Blade *Ninja Power Stars **Lion Fire Power Star Zords *Robo Red Zord *Lion Fire Zord Appearances Ninja Steel Episode 15, 19, 22, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2, 6-8 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Brody is portrayed by Will Shewfelt. Notes *Brody's last name appears to be based on the last name of the real-life Latin actor, . *Brody's backstory is similar to Tyler's backstory. *Brody is the only Red Ranger of the Neo saban era to recieve his battilizer before the super season. Appearances See Also - Gold Ranger's sibling - Youngest sibling References Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:Super Ninja Steel